


I feel like I'm falling, so darling don't let me go

by miraculousghostspider



Category: Danny Phantom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Danny Fenton Gets Himself A Hug, Danny Fenton Needs A Hug, Danny trusts Spider-Man, M/M, Sort Of, danny loses his powers, even though he doesn't know him, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousghostspider/pseuds/miraculousghostspider
Summary: Go to New York,they said.It'll be fun,they said.Danny was Not Having Fun.  Quite the opposite, actually.  Luckily, our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man is there to save the day.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Peter Parker
Comments: 17
Kudos: 437





	I feel like I'm falling, so darling don't let me go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ghost of Heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915615) by [Enigmaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaris/pseuds/Enigmaris), [ScarletNightFury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletNightFury/pseuds/ScarletNightFury). 



Danny hissed as his foot brushed against the edge of the building he was stranded on, feeling the ground give way under his heel. He wanted to glance back to see the drop, even though it would most certainly not make him feel better, but he didn't want to take his eyes off of the alien monster thing that was slowly creeping closer and closer, a predator stalking it's prey. Vlad was long gone, having taken the Plasmius Maximus with him, and Danny was left behind, no ghost powers and no way out. He was _pretty_ sure Vlad had only intended to be a bother, as Danny still wouldn't really get cold even without his powers, and it would only be a few hours until the effects of the weapon wore off, but the alien had complicated things. (He had a _sneaking_ suspicion the reason Vlad wanted him out of the picture had something to do with the fact that his mother was alone at their hotel, since Jazz and his father had gone to see a movie.)

_Go to New York,_ they said.

_It’ll be fun,_ they said.

The alien monster, which Danny had decided to refer to as Bob, came even closer, and Danny leaned away instinctively, half hovering over empty space now.

He could hear the sound of pedestrians screaming in the distance—though due to the late hour, there were likely less than usual—as well as the cries of dying creatures as the Avengers destroyed them one by one.

"How did you manage to sneak away, anyway?" Danny asked Bob, his voice quivering more than he'd like. Normally, such a drop wouldn't bother him, but he was without his powers, and even _he_ wasn't dumb enough to think he'd survive a fall from a skyscraper. "I'd think the Avengers would be paying more attention to where their evil aliens went. Speaking of, how long do you think it'll take them to notice you're gone?"

Bob crept ever closer, only a few inches away from him now. He looked ready to attack the powerless halfa at any second, and Danny found himself regretting the fact that he didn't put on a wrist ray that morning, even though he pressured Jazz into doing so. He had assumed that his powers would protect him from any threat, but clearly he'd been wrong.

_"Jump!"_ a voice cried from nearby, which shouldn't be possible. There was no _way_ someone would be able to sound that loud from the ground, which meant—

He caught a glimpse of blue and red out of the corner of his eye, and ignored all of the instincts screaming at him to _stay put don't move don't fall you have to **stay**_ and leapt backwards, falling over open space. A shriek forced it's way out of his mouth, his heart jumping up into his throat, but he squeezed his eyes shut and opened his arms, hoping against all hope that he hadn't just signed his own death warrant (again).

Thankfully, a moment later the breath was knocked out of his lungs as he was _yanked_ from mid air. He wrapped his arms tightly around Spider-Man's neck and his legs around his waist, tucking his head into the space between his arm and Spider-Man's neck. It was probably only a few minutes, but it felt like forever before they stopped, though the dizziness stuck around. He wasn't used to being able to _feel_ that strongly while flying. When he was transformed, gravity only effected him as much as he said it could, and wind resistance was entirely optional. And the swinging itself was way different as well.

"You, uh," Spider-Man began awkwardly. "You can let go now." Danny opened his eyes hesitantly, belatedly releasing that he was still latched onto the vigilante like an octopus. He let his legs fall and loosened the grip on his neck so that he could reach the ground, but he didn't let go.

"Can we just—" he started, halting as his breath quickened against his will. "Sorry, I just need a moment." He focused on his breathing, struggling to keep himself from having a panic attack.

Rather than leave, as would probably be expected of him, since he needed to go help the other Avengers, Spider-Man sat down, pulling Danny with him and letting him collapse in his lap, his legs giving out as soon as he tried to sit. He tried not to think about death _(electricity and energy and_ _ **burning**_ _and screaming and crying and **pain pain pain)**_ and how close he'd come _(again and again always around in a circle everything everything leads back to death and sulfur and burning and falling and **losing),**_ forcing himself to focus in on Spider-Man's voice as he talked in vague terms about his day. He told him about his family, his school, his friends, and though every word was lost in the chaos of his mind, he latched onto the sound of his voice, a bubbly, happy, light tone, warm and young and battle-worn but _peaceful,_ and used it to pry himself out of his cage, the trap of his own creation.

They sat there until Danny's breathing evened out and his tense muscles relaxed, but an exceptionally loud scream made them both look up.

"You should probably go," Danny said, squashing down his regret. He knew the need to help, felt it deep in his bones and his core. His entire _soul_ revolved around the need to protect the people he loved. He wouldn't keep Spider-Man away from the people who needed him. "Thank you."

"Are you sure?" he asked, somehow managing to convey his concern through voice alone, his mask unchanging.

"I'll be fine," Danny said with a smile, crawling out of his lap and giving him a hand up.

Spidey still seemed hesitant to leave, so Danny leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek through the mask. "Go be a hero," he told him.

"I—er, okay," the vigilante stuttered, making Danny smile. He was an absolute _nerd_ in real life, of that he was positive.

And then he was gone, leaving Danny alone.

It wasn't until a few moments later that Danny realized his new predicament.

"Damn it," he groaned, pouting. He was stranded on another skyscraper.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and dumb, but who am I to deprive the few other Peter Parker/Danny Fenton shippers out there of content?
> 
> EDIT: I just fixed the formatting and made it longer, since it felt really incomplete to me before


End file.
